Project of a lifetime
by Melody05
Summary: Parce que la vie est un éternel projet, et que chaque jour est unique. Olympiades d'été Fairies Fans. Un jour, un personnage, un thème. Label SPPS.
1. Tatouage (Ultear)

**Bonjour ! Explication express. Ceci est un recueil ouvert dans le cadre des Olympiades d'été du forum Fairies Fans. Le concept est en gros : Un jour, un personnage, un thème.**

**Je me lance donc dedans, mais je vous préviens, le niveau est bas - parce que vacances, et flemme, et pas de motivation pour écrire du tout C:**

**Ce seront des drabbles d'environ 100 mots.**

**Premier jour :**** Tatouage**

**Personnage : Ultear**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Drama**

**Voilà, c'était une note plus longue que le drabble, mais c'était histoire d'expliquer vite fait. J'embêterais plus par la suite, promis C:**

* * *

**Tatouage**

Le temps passe. C'est un fait inexorable. Personne ne peut attraper le temps. Parce que le temps court, mais il est invisible - invincible.

Alors le temps court, le temps joue, toujours. Et le temps efface, aussi ; il laisse des traces, parfois.

Complice de la vie, amant de la mort ; le temps avance peu importe pour qui il joue.

Elle avait joué avec le temps, elle. Elle avait cru pouvoir le maîtriser et en faire son allié – mais il l'avait trahi, et elle avait perdu.

Et alors que les débris jonchaient le bitume, la poussière volait autour de son corps inerte – suspendue dans le temps.

Et de son tatouage – de cet emblème, ce symbole de Rédemption- ne restait que les marques de brûlures, les marques d'une infime minute de vie.


	2. Citrouille (Hisui)

**Merci pour vos reviews/favs/follows et lectures C: !**

**Deuxième jour : Citrouille**

**Personnages: Hisui, le Roi de Crocus (ouais je sais plus son nom *PAN*)**

**Genre : Hurt/Confort**

**Rating : K**

* * *

**Citrouille**

Hisui regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre – la ville se reconstruisait lentement, mais sûrement. Les habitants faisaient preuve d'une telle volonté, d'une solidarité à toute épreuve – et ça la touchait.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans les récents événements – jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas enfilé ses habituelles robes luxueuses, -ses éternelles parures de princesse – mais avait opté pour une tenue qui lui permettrait de se fondre dans la population, pour leur apporter son aide – pour réparer ses erreurs.

Alors elle attendait son père. Il lui avait promis de les aider, et au fond, ça la rassurait. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas si seule, elle aurait eu le courage d'affronter ses peurs et ses démons.

La lourde porte en bois grinça, annonçant l'arrivée de celui qu'elle attendait.

« Tu es sure de vouloir y aller ma chérie ? »

Hisui essuya d'un revers de main la larme qui avait laissé un sillon humide sur sa pommette rosée d'émotion.

« …Père, expliquez moi. Pourquoi une citrouille ?

- Mais parce qu'elles sont délicieuses. Pumpkin ! »

Elle soupira, et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être puéril – mais au moins, il lui redonnait le sourire.


	3. Masque ( Mystogan )

**Troisième jour : Masque**

**Personnages : Mystogan , Erza K.**

**Genre : Humouuur C:**

**Rating : K**

* * *

**Masque**

_Un prince ne doit laisser transparaître aucune émotion. _

Les mots de son père résonnaient encore dans son esprit, et il aurait même juré entendre sa voix lui souffler ces mots à l'oreille.

« C'est...C'est ridicule. Pourquoi devrais-je porter une telle tenue Prince ? »

_Aucune émotion_. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, à vrai dire.

Ridicule, en effet c'était le mot. Elle avait l'air si pathétique dans cette tenue. C'était d'ailleurs étonnamment troublant de voir de quelle manière une tenue comme celle-ci pouvait la rendre aussi _hilarante_. Elle ne devait certainement pas être dotée du même sex appeal que les autres jeunes femmes. C'était une guerrière après tout. Les armures la rendaient sexy.

Erza Knightwalker avait enfilé- sur sa demande- une robe de soubrette, suite à un pari perdu. Et dieu seul savait à quel point il avait envie de rire à cet instant. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle serait capable de le priver de ses bijoux de famille si il le faisait – et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie, en fait.

Et alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer pour que son hilarité ne déborde pas – il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'y brûle à son contact, sinon, c'en était fait de lui – il se mit à penser à Earthland.

Là bas, il avait appris à brider ses sentiments, à les cacher en arborant un masque d'impassibilité grâce à son foulard, pour que personne – jamais personne – ne puisse lire en lui et le démasquer.

Mais voilà, le foulard n'était pas là, et il ne put retenir d'avantage son rire qui résonna dans la salle du trône avec une telle force qu'on aurait dit que chaque éclat de voix allait transpercer les vitres aux alentours.

Et, malgré les larmes d'euphorie qui menaçaient de se déverser sur son visage, il put percevoir clairement que les cheveux de la jeune femme n'étaient plus les seuls à arborer cette couleur écarlate, et que ses tremblements ne présageaient rien de bon pour la suite.

Si seulement il avait gardé ce foulard sur le visage…

* * *

**Ah et euh, ouais, j'aime pas le MystWalker CCC: *PAN***

**Donc, je m'excuse si les personnages sont OOC :C**


	4. Café (Loki)

**Merci pour vos reviews les filles C: **

**Je dédie ce drabble-ci à Youwan, parce que j'espère que ça lui remontera un peu le moral (coeur).**

**Quatrième jour : Café**

**Personnages : Loki, Grey**

**Genre : Hurt/Confort**

**Rating : K+**

* * *

**Café **

Si il y avait bien une chose qui l'avait marqué dans le monde des humains, c'était cette boisson d'une couleur brune – foncée ou claire, tout dépendait de la façon dont on la buvait – au goût si particulier, un peu désagréable, mais chaude.

Depuis son arrivée à Fairy Tail, il avait alors appris à apprécier de boire une tasse de café – un des seuls moments de réel détente qu'il s'accordait.

Pas qu'il soit surmené, au contraire, il n'était presque jamais en mission et prenait beaucoup de bon temps avec de jolies jeunes filles un peu naïves mais gentilles. Mais finalement, elles n'étaient qu'une échappatoire à ce qu'il voulait fuir – et il s'en voulait encore plus, parce qu'il les utilisait comme de vulgaires poupées avec lesquelles on jouerait pour combler un ennui.

Alors, finalement, boire du café restait le seul moment où il pouvait tout oublier – tout enfermer au fond de lui le temps d'un instant.

Loki tournait distraitement la cuillère en argent dans la petite tasse que Mirajane avait déposé sur le comptoir – et il se perdait à contempler les plis circulaires qui se formaient à la surface plane du liquide lorsque les mouvements de la cuillère s'opéraient.

Il plongeait son regard vide, son sourire faux dans cette tasse fumante – et il espérait peut-être s'y noyer, parfois.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rapprocher la tasse de ses lèvres fines, une légère couche de glace se cristallisa à la surface tandis que l'anse devenait glacée.

« Ca va refroidir si tu continues à reluquer ta tasse comme ça. Puis, elle mérite pas tant d'attention quand tu vois les groupies qui te collent au derrière. »

Loki soupira. _Mon seul moment de détente hein. _Il déposa la tasse avec une délicatesse exagérée sur le comptoir alors qu'il remontait agilement ses lunettes sur l'arête fine de son nez.

« Trouves-t-en des groupies, ça te réchauffera un peu. »

Les yeux noirs de Grey le toisèrent, un sourire goguenard sur ses lèvres. Et alors, Loki lui rendit son sourire. Un sourire vrai, un sourire amical, un sourire fraternel – peut-être. Et le rouquin se surprit à penser que peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tant besoin de son café que ça, pour être détendu, que finalement, la présence d'un ami pouvait suffire – l'apaiser.

* * *

**L'est bizarre celui là, mais je l'aime bien. J'espère que ça vous a plu et au prochain C: !**


	5. Sexualité (Natsu )

**...Euh...YOLO ? *PAN***

**Bon déjà, merci pour vos reviews et à tout ceux qui lisent sans en laisser. **

**Pour ce thème là, je pensais que ça allait être le plus facile à traiter pour moi, et j'avais hâte de l'écrire...Puis quand je me suis retrouvée devans la page word, j'avais deux répliques, et je savais absolument pas comment m'en tirer. Surtout que je trouvais mon idée vulgaire au début. J'ai même du changer un peu le truc, mais l'idée de base est la même. Voilà. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire. **

**Merci à Crowny et à Bymeha pour m'avoir rassurée sur la vulgarité de la chose C:**

**Cinquième jour : Sexualité**

**Personnages : Natsu, Grey**

**Genre : Humour**

**Rating : T**

* * *

**Sexualité**

Grey ne savait même plus comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Quoique si, à bien y réfléchir, il se souvenait que c'était la faute d'Erza. Oui, assurément, c'était cette diablesse rousse qui avait déclenché une telle situation.

Tout ça à cause d'une part de fraisier successivement gelée puis carbonisée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. C'était compréhensible à vrai dire, mais il n'en pestait pas moins contre elle et sa punition à la con.

Une mission. Une simple mission, mais une mission qu'ils devaient faire à deux. Et ça le faisait grave chier.

Enfin, ils avaient sans trop de soucis accomplis cette fameuse mission qui devait leur permettre d'accéder à la « rédemption », comme expiation de leur « pêchés ». C'était le principal. Et puis, ça soulageait l'air de rien, de pouvoir casser la gueule à quelques brigands de bas étage.

Seulement, ils n'avaient pas pu avoir leur train à temps – ce crétin de Natsu avait fait exprès, c'était certain – et ils avaient donc du dormir à la belle étoile en attendant le prochain train de la matinée.

Grey se foutait de l'endroit où il dormait tant qu'il pouvait le faire en paix. Et Natsu devait être du même avis que lui vu la vitesse avec laquelle il s'était endormi – même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il dormait déjà profondément, le bruit en avait témoigné. Mais ça l'avait pas tant dérangé, il se souvenait même plus à quel moment il s'était assoupi lui aussi - mais il se souvenait bien de ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Les rayons de lunes commençaient à s'estomper alors que l'on entendait plus que le bruit du vent qui sifflait dans les branches des arbres, le bruissement imperceptible de leur feuillage et le grognement de Natsu.

Grey pesta alors contre cet abruti aux cheveux roses avant d'ouvrir paresseusement un œil pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait encore.

Natsu s'était redressé, et il gigotait nerveusement.

« Oi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ? C'est quoi encore ton problème, y'en qui essaye de dormir je te rappelle. »

L'imperceptible sursaut de Natsu surprit le brun qui écarquilla les yeux. Natsu qui sursaute malgré son ouie surdéveloppée ? _Mauvais signe. _

« Euh…Ca va ?

- Dis, Grey… »

Grey avala sa salive de travers et un frisson parcourut son échine. La nuit était pourtant pas si fraîche que ça, et quand bien même, c'était un mage de glace – il avait jamais froid. Mais le timbre de voix de Natsu laissait sous entendre qu'il allait révéler quelque chose –ou encore pire…se confier comme le font les petites adolescentes en chaleur.

« …Ouais ?

- Tu sais pourquoi ça devient dur entre les jambes quand j'me réveille ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'un insecte volant se faisait calciner au contact du lampadaire qui éclairait le quai de la gare quelques mètres plus loin.

Grey n'aurait su affirmer si oui ou non c'était une blague. Mais venant de Natsu, ça devait pas vraiment être le cas.

Et ses yeux verts le dévisageaient avec une telle intensité que c'en était déstabilisant. Si seulement il n'avait pas gelé malencontreusement cette part de fraisier, il n'en serait pas là. Et pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? C'est vrai, après tout, crétin comme il était, Natsu aurait très bien pu demander ça à n'importe qui – même à Erza, ou encore Lisanna.

Ouais, voilà. Ca aurait du arriver à Lisanna, et pas à lui. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, et elle était bien plus mature que cet imbécile – il était certain qu'elle savait.

Mais elle n'était pas là. Et il n'y avait que lui.

« T'as la trique ducon. Et comptes pas sur moi pour te soulager.

- Et tu penses que Lisanna pourrait ? »

Grey aurait eu de l'eau dans la bouche, nul doute qu'il aurait tout recraché. Il était si…si…il n'y avait même pas de mot pour le décrire.

Le brun soupira avant de passer une main nonchalante sur son visage.

« Ca se fait pas abruti. Démerde toi. Puis de toute façon, la discussion est close, si tu piges pas, t'auras qu'à aller voir Laxus. »

Rien qu'à imaginer la tête que tirerait ce grognon, Grey avait une irrépressible envie de rire. Mais l'expression perplexe que tirait Natsu le mettait mal à l'aise, aussi.

Et alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, le sifflet du train se fit entendre, et Grey ne se fit pas prier pour se précipiter vers le quai – soulagé de ne pas avoir à continuer cette conversation.

« Magne toi ou on va encore louper le train - et comptes pas sur moi pour passer une journée de plus en ta compagnie. »

L'expression de Natsu était à cet instant, des plus hilarantes. Il devait lutter intérieurement pour savoir si oui ou non, il allait répondre à cette provocation et monter dans le train – et plus aucune trace de perplexité ne subsistait. Alors les lèvres de Grey s'étirèrent. Natsu resterait Natsu après tout. Sexualité ou non, il resterait toujours la même tête brûlée.

* * *

**C'est une des rares fois où je stresse comme ça quand je poste...*meurs* Un avis, une critique XD ?**


	6. Alcool ( Mavis )

**Bonsouaaar. Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une journée très chargée, et euh, je viens juste d'écrire ce thème parce que j'ai pas eu le temps ce matin, et la flemme hier *PAN***

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews qui m'ont boostée, vous êtes adorables les filles C: J'aime pas trop ce thème - écrit dans la précipitation - mais bon.**

**6ème jour : Alcool**

**Personnages : Laxus, Mavis**

**Genre : Humour**

**Rating : T**

* * *

**Alcool**

Un soupir traversa pour la énième fois les lèvres de Laxus alors qu'il s'affalait sur une chaise au comptoir de la guilde - alors que Mirajane essuyait des verres derrière le bar, son éternel sourire plaquait sur les lèvres.

« Fatigué ?

- Ereinté, ouais. »

La guilde était presque entièrement vidée de ses mages, et ne restaient ici que ceux qui n'avaient pas supporté ce concours de boisson – à la con bien sûr. Si il choppait Cana, il lui faisait la peau. Même Makarov était affalé quelques tables plus loin – de toute façon, c'était pas la première fois que ce vieux croûton se prenait une cuite.

Laxus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau avant de se passer une main lasse sur son visage.

« Je te sers un verre ?

- …Me parle plus d'alcool. »

Il avait jamais été fan d'alcool, lui, au fond. Mais, il en venait presque à détester ça, maintenant. Parce que jouer les chaperons pour une gamine – qui finalement n'en ai pas vraiment une mais agi comme telle – fantôme, ivre qui plus est, merci bien, mais c'était pas vraiment son trip.

Elle était déjà crevante en temps normal, alors l'état d'euphorie totale dans lequel la plongeait l'alcool la rendait invivable – surtout pour un amoureux du calme. Mais le pire – bordel – c'était d'essayer de comprendre : comment une _morte _pouvait être à se point touchée par les effets de l'alcool… ? Laxus ne savait pas vraiment, mais en tout cas, plus jamais – au grand jamais – il ne jouerait les baby-sitters lorsque Mavis était saoul.


	7. Famille (Kagura)

**Merci aux lecteurs et à Aelig et Mira pour leur review !**

**Septième jour : Famille**

**Personnage : Kagura, Erza**

**Genre : Hurt/confort**

**Rating : K+**

* * *

**Famille**

La lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel – illuminant le monde de sa pâleur laiteuse – alors que la fête de la victoire contre les dragons battait son plein.

Ils étaient tous tellement soulagés, tellement heureux, qu'une atmosphère euphorique les enveloppait comme l'aurait fait une couverture soyeuse lors d'une nuit fraîche. Ils souriaient tous – avec leurs lèvres, avec leurs yeux, avec leur cœur. Et Kagura souriait aussi – d'un sourire un peu triste, peut-être.

Elle avait voulu le tuer – lui, ce meurtrier qui l'avait privée de son unique famille. Elle avait voulu le voir souffrir autant que lui l'avait fait – parce qu'elle était un peu égoïste, au fond. Elle n'avait pas voulu être la seule à souffrir – c'était humain, après tout.

Mais il y a eu Erza. La belle, courageuse, fière, Erza. Elle l'avait protégé – cet assassin. Et pourtant, elle avait souffert par sa faute, elle aussi. Mais elle l'aimait – ce tueur. Kagura n'avait pas compris, au début. Mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir davantage, parce qu'Erza lui avait aussi sauvée la vie, finalement – sacrifiant la sienne.

Mais aujourd'hui, elles étaient là, toutes les deux – saines et sauves. Elles étaient là, ensembles et Kagura avait l'impression qu'une partie de Simon vivait à travers la rousse - qu'elle retrouvait enfin, un membre de sa famille.

Kagura ne put alors s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Erza quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait perdu un frère – un membre de sa famille pour qui elle aurait donné sa propre vie – mais finalement, elle avait gagné une sœur – qui avait sacrifié sa liberté pour sauver la sienne.

Alors Kagura sourit. Peu importe que Gérard ne soit pas mort, parce qu'après tout, assassiner cet homme ne lui aurait pas rendu son frère, mais en plus, elle y aurait perdu une sœur.


	8. Speed Dating (Rogue)

**Bouahaha, merci les filles pour vos reviews, j'y répondrais...plus tard *meurs* **

**8ème jour : Speed Dating**

**Personnages : Rogue, Sting**

**Genre : Humour ( que voulez vous faire d'autre avec cette combinaison XDD)**

**Rating : K+**

**Bon, c'est un Speed Dating arrangé à ma manière pour que le tout soit cohérent hein. Sur ce (mon pauvre Rogue d'amour je suis désolée TT) , bonne lecture C: *PAN***

* * *

**Speed Dating**

C'était pour la bonne cause, qu'on lui avait dit. Alors, il avait accepté. Après tout, il n'avait rien à y perdre – quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, il avait du laisser sa fierté de côté quand même – et puis, tout le monde se prêtait au jeu pour l'occasion.

L'aménagement d'une piscine ça demandait quand même un sacré paquet d'argent, mais aussi, un grand nombre de personnes. C'est pourquoi Sting avait demandé à tous les membres de la guilde de participer à un _jeu _– oui, un jeu, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour qualifier cette ânerie – ridicule pour convaincre les habitants de Crocus de leur venir en aide.

Mais voilà, Rogue restait Rogue, après tout. Et il pouvait vraiment être effrayant, parfois – à l'image de son mentor, finalement.

« J'y crois pas…Mais comment c'est possible d'être aussi…Aussi…Putain mais sans déconner, t'aurais pu faire un effort vieux. »

Sting comprenait pas. Il comprenait juste pas comment c'était possible – alors que même Orga avait réussi – de pas choper une seule nana – et la ville était grande, pourtant. Ca relevait de l'exploit, dans un sens.

« …C'est pas de ma faute Sting. Et puis de toute façon, t'avais qu'à pas trouver une idée aussi débile. Bien digne de toi tout ça.

- Fro le pense aussi. »

Sting ne savait même plus si il fallait en rire ou en pleurer. Mais ce qu'il savait, là, tout de suite, c'est qu'il ne ferait plus jamais – jamais plus – participer Rogue à un Speed Dating.


	9. Déclic (Grey)

**Oui je sais, je n'ai pas fait le thème précédent, il m'inspirait vraiment pas du tout, et j'en avais pas envie ._.**

**J'ai faillit ne pas faire celui là non plus parce que je comptais arrêter ce recueil à cause du manque de temps. Mais voilà, je pouvais pas passer à côté d'une opportunité Gruviesque.**

**10ème jour : Déclic**

**Personnages : Grey, Juvia**

**Genre : Hurt/Confort**

**Rating : T**

* * *

**Déclic**

« Juvia…Juvia…est désolée. »

Elle pleurait, Juvia. La pluie dégoulinait de ses yeux et trempait son cœur. Ses yeux bleu sombre devenaient alors un océan tempétueux que les nuages assombriraient. Et il aimait pas tellement ça, Grey. Les tempêtes, c'était pas son truc.

Mais une tempête faisait rage dans son propre cœur, à lui, aussi. Un putain de vent trop puissant qui tambourinait dans son corps, qui s'amusait à se fracasser contre les parois de son être.

Et la pluie, à tout moment, menaçait de se déverser.

Il avait mal. Foutrement mal. Et cette douleur, il la détestait pour l'avoir déjà connu deux fois. Il avait à deux reprises perdu des êtres chers – impuissant. Et aujourd'hui encore, il souffrait – et se renfermait un peu plus.

Et c'était un peu de sa faute, à Juvia. Parce qu'il devait en plus s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, au fond. Il devait pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'elle avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé – et elle avait protégé sa famille finalement. Elle avait voulu le protéger aussi. Mais ça faisait horriblement mal.

Et elle continuait de pleurer – il connaissait cet affreux sentiment de culpabilité, et c'en était d'autant plus douloureux de savoir que c'était lui qui la rendait coupable. Ce sentiment était comme de l'acide, ça vous rongez de l'intérieur – sombrer dans les affres de la souffrance. Et c'était de sa faute à lui si elle souffrait elle aussi.

Et elle continuait de pleurer – et lui ne faisait rien.

« Grey- sama…Gr…Grey…sama »

Et il pleurait. Il s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, en fait. Mais elle avait avancé une main timide vers sa joue, et le soyeux de sa peau était venu cueillir une larme.

C'était bizarre, ce contact – mais pas désagréable. Elle était délicate dans ses gestes, comme si elle manipulait une poupée de cire qui menaçait de se briser à tout instant. Et c'était agréable.

Elle avait la peau chaude sur la sienne plus froide – glacée.

Et en un instant, il lui avait semblé que l'eau avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans la paroi de glace.

Et pendant un instant – infime laps de temps- il se surprit à plonger dans ses prunelles bleus sombres, et de s'y noyer – ou alors, était-ce simplement les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

Et il comprit.

C'était pas la première fois qu'il comprenait des choses à propos de Juvia – comme le jour où il avait faillit périr et qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux tout le désespoir que sa perte aurait causé, qu'il avait lu à travers son coeur le chagrin qu'elle aurait éprouvé. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il lui semblait que désormais, ils se ressemblaient plus, partageant ce même sentiment de culpabilité dont jamais ils ne pourraient vraiment se défaire – partageant un lien qui malgré eux restait spécial.

Il avait perdu son père, mais c'était pas vraiment de sa faute, à elle. Au fond, c'était la seule sur qui il pouvait compter pour se protéger de lui même– se forger une armure d'eau et de glace.

« Merci Juvia.

- Grey-sama. »

Délicatement, il la prit dans ses bras – glissant maladroitement une main dans ses longs cheveux d'azur. Et, ils pleuraient – d'eau et de glace, ensembles.

* * *

**Concrètement, je suis consciente que j'aurais pu faire beaucoup mieux - y'a pas photos. Mais voilà, ces derniers temps j'ai un peu de mal à écrire - et je sais que certains diront de ne pas poster dans ces cas là, mais l'olympiade veut ça.**

**Fin bref, j'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié et je ne vous dis pas à demain car je sais pas encore si j'aurais le temps de faire quelque chose :/**


	10. Soleil (Eve)

**Encore merci pour les reviews les filles ****

**11ème jour : Soleil**

**Personnage : Eve**

**Genre : Humour**

**Rating : K+**

* * *

**Soleil**

Eve adorait le soleil. Cet astre si rayonnant qui réchauffait les peaux – faisait fondre les cœurs et fleurir les sourires. Lorsqu'il y avait du soleil, les jolies filles rayonnaient encore plus – et c'était le moment parfait pour user de ses charmes.

Elles avaient toutes les yeux brillants lorsqu'il jouait avec la neige, sous le soleil. Parce que c'était magique de voir une telle chose – les flocons paraissaient briller de mille feux sous l'éclat du soleil.

Et alors, elles fondaient comme neige au soleil, ces jolies fleurs délicates. Et Eve adorait ça, parce qu'il se sentait un peu comme cet astre chaud, finalement – c'était lui qui faisait fondre leur cœur et fleurir leurs sourires.

Seulement, le soleil devait être jaloux – personne n'apprécierait de se faire ainsi voler la vedette après tout. Les gémissements incessants qui perturbaient le calme de la nuit en étaient la preuve.

« Tu le sais pourtant que tu ne dois pas rester trop longtemps au soleil.

- Ca graaaaaatte. »

Oui, Eve adorait le soleil, autant qu'il aimait les jolies filles, mais, peut-être qu'il devrait revoir sa technique de drague la prochaine fois. Etre allergique au soleil, c'était vraiment une plaie.

Mais, ça avait quand même de bons côtés, finalement. Jenny comme infirmière attitrée, c'était pas si mal.

* * *

**On ne rit pas de mon expérience personnelle. C'est vraiment pas marrant d'être allergique au soleil, croyez moi - surtout quand tu te grattes jusqu'au sang *PAN***

**Merci d'avoir lu C:**


	11. Bêtise (Bacchus)

**12ème jour: Bêtise**

**Personnages : Bacchus, Erza**

**Genre : Humour**

**Rating : T**

* * *

**Bêtise**

Il savait plus vraiment pourquoi il avait proposé ça – ni même comment il avait pu avoir une telle idée. Mais en tout cas, ça avait été une grave erreur de sa part.

« Alors Bacchus…hic…Tu…tu fais moins le malin…Hahaha…hic. »

Il avait jamais perdu face à elle autrefois. Jamais une seule fois lors de leurs affrontements, il ne s'était fait battre par cette femme pourtant réputée redoutable. Il se souvenait encore de la violence de leur combat, et cette sensation grisante qui traversait ses membres à chaque fois.

Mais cette fois, c'était clairement différent. Il avait voulu la défier sur son terrain – aucun match nul possible, c'était normalement la victoire assurée. Mais, il l'avait sûrement mal jugée, il avait pas pris en compte les effets que ça pouvait avoir sur elle, en fait.

Et il s'en mordait carrément les doigts – ou plutôt, c'était son dos qui pâtissait le plus, là. Elle était pas si légère que ça la bougre. Et elle était encore plus redoutable – l'alcool l'avait changé en monstre.

Non, décidément, ça n'avait pas du tout été une bonne idée. Erza et l'alcool, c'était carrément…sauvage – un peu trop pour son dos. Et Kanna qui se foutait de lui, derrière.

Qui a dit que les femmes ne sont pas aussi sauvages que les hommes ?


	12. Souvenir (Rufus)

**Bon les deux premiers paragraphes viennent d'un OS à la base sur Totsuka, mais il tombait vraiment bien pour ce thème donc, bah, recyclage C: *PAN***

**Merci pour vos reviews, et surtout de continuer à me lire même si c'est pas forcément formidable C:**

**15ème jour : Souvenir**

**Personnage : Rufus**

**Genre : I don't know C: *PAN* Un peu triste je dirais ._.**

**Rating : K+**

* * *

**Souvenir**

Qu'est ce qu'un souvenir finalement ? Ce petit quelque chose qui semble flotter dans nos esprits, se graver sur nos rétines, s'ancrer dans nos cœurs. Un souvenir c'est un fragment, une particule inanimée de notre vie passée. Et pourtant, ce fragment aux parois floues semble pouvoir se dissiper comme le nuage opaque d'une fumée de cigarette. Et alors, ce fragment disparaîtra, s'évanouira pour ne laisser qu'un vide à l'emplacement qui lui était réservé.

Oui. Parce que les souvenirs résultaient de la mémoire de chacun. Mais la mémoire, elle, n'était pas stable. Alors, les souvenirs ne restaient jamais acquis. Un jour, on se souvenait de cette fois où, dans le jardin, le chien nous avait renversé en jouant. Mais le jour suivant, le jardin semblait voler en éclat, les contours de la maison ressemblaient alors à des ombres illusoires, comme si ce souvenir n'avait été qu'un simple rêve.

Rufus ne se souvenait plus de son enfance. Il ne lui restait plus aucune trace des couleurs de son passé. Comme si tout avait été effacé- le tableau du début de sa vie, brûlé.

Il n'arrivait plus à reconstituer dans son cœur, le visage de ses parents, la chaleur doucereuse de leur amour. Alors parfois, ils apparaissaient dans ses rêves - mais ils restaient des inconnus sans visage, aussi froids et mornes que des pantins.

Et dans son cœur, il y avait ce vide qu'ils avaient laissé. Comme si les souvenirs avaient étés arrachés et réduits en cendre, laissant un trou béant dans son âme – dans tout son être.

Et c'était douloureux. Trop douloureux. Il ne voulait plus oublier, il ne voulait plus souffrir et devoir seulement rêver une vie qu'il ne connaissait plus. Il voulait être en mesure de graver à jamais tout ce qu'il verrait, tout ce qu'il ressentirait au plus profond de son être.

Alors Rufus avait appris à maîtriser cette magie de construction – de souvenirs, finalement - , et Rufus se souvenait. Et c'était grisant, cette faculté de pouvoir tout retenir, tout mémoriser sans jamais ne rien oublier.

Mais il savait – au fond de lui – qu'il continuerait de souffrir. Parce que jamais il ne se souviendrait de ce qu'on lui avait volé – ou plutôt de ce qu'il s'interdisait sans aucun doute lui-même de se rappeler - mage de la mémoire, ou non.


	13. Jalousie (Sherry)

**16ème jour : Jalousie**

**Personnage : Sherry**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Rating : T**

* * *

**Jalousie**

Elle avait toujours aimé l'amour, parce que l'amour faisait naître dans le cœur des gens de la tendresse et de l'attention. Parce que l'amour procurait une force incroyable à qui voulait bien y croire. Parce que l'amour c'était l'accomplissement de la beauté.

Mais l'amour c'était aussi le sentiment le plus malsain, finalement.

_L'amour est égoïsme. L'amour est folie. L'amour est jalousie - l'amour est mortel._

Sherry aimait Lyon. Sherry l'aimait tellement, tellement – mortellement. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de leur première rencontre, parce que l'amour l'avait rendue aveugle. Mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait tuer, pour lui. Qu'elle pourrait devenir une meurtrière, pour le garder pour elle.

Alors elle était devenue folle, Sherry. Folle d'amour, folle de jalousie. Oh quel doux sentiment que l'amour, berceau de meurtres – _jalousie mortelle._

**« Lyon-sama est à moi, rien qu'à moi… Je les tuerais toutes. Elles mourront toutes. Parce qu'elles ne savent pas aimer comme moi je t'aime. »**

C'est ce qu'elle avait pensé, pendant des années. Parce que Sherry avait toujours aimé l'amour, mais n'avait su aimer d'amour.

Mais elle avait rencontré Ren. Et elle avait alors compris.

L'amour est égoïsme, mais partage. L'amour est folie, mais santé.

L'amour est jalousie, mais l'amour n'est pas mortel si l'on sait aimer.

* * *

**Un peu bizarre je l'admet. J'espère que je suis pas tombée dans l'OOC, et merci de m'avoir lue C:**


End file.
